"Tank" Dempsey
Tank Dempsey was an American soldier of the Marine Raiders. He is only seen in the missions Shi No Numa and Der Riese, but may be the soldier with the helmet in Verruckt. Personality Tank Dempsey: American hero. Give him a loaded weapon, a good woman, and something to shoot at and he’s happy. Anger him and he’ll rip your guts out and use them as a bandolier. Dempsey was selected for this mission after he showed his true grit at the battle for Peleliu. His unit was captured during the early raids before the main invasion, and he spent 2 weeks in a rat infested bamboo cage submerged in malarial water. Eventually, he gnawed his way through the cage, and then gnawed his way through his captors armed only with a Bobby pin and his Medal of Honor which he keeps secreted in various body cavities. There is no before the war for Dempsey, there is no after. There is only the legend of Tank Dempsey, and how he won the war for the rest of us. Leaving behind a wake of destruction and meat sacks wherever he goes, Dempsey is the man to have on your side when faced with an undead apocalypse. Motto: "I'm gonna rip a hole in that freakbag" Quotes Shi No Numa Main Article: Shi No Numa/quotes Der Riese Main Article: Der Riese/quotes Trivia *Dempsy is voiced by L.P pharrad, producer of Far Cry 2. *Fans often say that he resembles both Polonsky and Roebuck. * Dempsey bears a resemblance to Polonsky, although, as is the case with the other characters, this could be just the result of the developers re-using already existing character models. They could also possibly be long lost twin brothers * He looks exactly the same as one of the playable characters (the one with the helmet) in Verrückt, suggesting that he may be the same person, but since then has had a change of clothes and has lost his helmet. They also sound the same. * It seems that Dempesy shows disrespect and a disapproving attitude towards Nikolai Belinski. This is odd as Nikolai never says anything bad about him. * He seems to somewhat respect Takeo Masaki despite the latter being affiliated with the Imperial Japanese Army. This is strange as he despises the Zombies, which are Japanese. " * It appears he really despises the Imperial and Nazi Zombies (Der Riese). Often calling them "Freakbag", "Meatsack" ,"Freaksack" or "Dile" * His favorite weapon seems to be the BAR. This is foolish as the BAR is worse than a Springfield * It has been revealed he is a Sergeant. * When Dempsey gets a headshot, he sometimes mentions the fact that they aren't keeping score, but in reality, a headshot score is kept. * In online Nazi Zombie co-op games Shi No Numa and Der Riese, the person who is the host will play as Dempsey. * Dempsey seems to like German heavy weaponry, which is odd as he is American. * He was shown as being killed during the trailer for Der Riese *Dempsey often calls the Wunderwaffe DG-2 “Wonder Waffle” which leads some players to do the same. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:CoD: WaW Characters